Returning
by flarey phoenix
Summary: So this was actually a requested Fic, I haven't written anything of these two in a while so remembering every detail was a pretty large feat. this is pretty much a sequel to the not finished 'What if' where Roxy left after the last episode in season 1, for two years, without a note or goodbye. implied CC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Returning  
Pairing: Brainiac5xOC  
Rating: T**

**Summary:  
**_So this was actually a requested Fic, I haven't written anything of these two in a while so remembering every detail was a pretty large feat. _  
_this is pretty much a sequel to the not finished 'What if?' where Roxy left after the last episode in season 1, for two years, without a note or goodbye. implied CC/OC_

* * *

There it was, looming in front of her, large and all as impressive as it always had been; she hadn't seen the place since her sudden departure two years prior, but it really hadn't changed much, still the beacon of heroic hope in Metropolis.

The wind ruffled through her long ceremonial dress, which she'd run in, ran for her freedom, away from Nanguala, away from a wedding she had no desire to be part of. It was her father who had told her to go, that he'd smooth things over with the neighbouring planetary government, he'd always known his daughters heart belonged on Earth.

She gulped in a lungful of air, blue hair shifting to the side in the breeze; it had grown much longer in the span of two years, now reaching to her mid-back, ringed markings permanently fixed in her blue strands. The black streaks that once dominated her aquatic form now graced her human features too, having grown through the illusion of humanity a year prior. She let out a breath she knew she'd been holding, slipping on her legion ring she stepped through the entrance of the Headquarters, head held high. She was Royalty, and until the predictable moment where it would all crash down, she'd act like it.

The stares she garnered held no meaning to her, she'd spent 2 years being prepped and pampered for a wedding, dinner rehearsals, dress fittings, royal council meetings, wedding rehearsals in the grand hall, all of which were watched by the hawk like eyes of the royal guard. She was well versed in being stared at. She passed the whisperers, the wide curious eyes a Durlan changeling she passed on her way to the main room, who tried to say something but was cut off by the familiar yet much more imposing form of Timberwolf, whom lightly pressed a clawed gloved hand over the changelings mouth.

"You don't wanna do that, Chem" He quietly warned, his eyes not leaving the aquamarine haired woman as she walked past, sending a small smile and a wink in his direction as she passed. Only after she walked out of visible hearing range did Timberwolf remove the hand, allowing the smaller boy to talk

"Who was that?"

"That… was sass on legs, Roxanne Collins. I don't know whether to warn Brainy or just watch the mayhem as it unfolds…" he hummed in thought before shrugging and padding off in the direction the Princess had strode, the clack of her heels still within earshot he obviously choose the latter. Chem, his interest peaked, followed.

-0000000000-

"Okay" Brainiac 5's voice cut through the soft ting's of metal against metal "remind me again… why you're in my lab, and how did you break the passcodes?" he questioned evenly as he tinkered within Computo's database housing, seemingly talking to himself, a feat that would have concerned his fellow legionnaires if it had been anyone else, Brainy was pretty grounded.

"Just watchin yeesh… I didn't have to break in, walked right under the door!" came a cheerful yet quiet response from the work top, before Shrinking violet returned to her natural size, having been found out. She'd been doing this a lot lately, sneaking into his lab and watching him work, it irked him as it was rare people ventured into his lab, even rarer without his prior permission. "Didn't think you'd notice anyway" she shrugged sheepishly

"My sensors can detect even the slightest waver in body heat; of course I'd detect you, this is just the first time I've brought it up in your many recent visits to my work station." He replied, the roll of his optics seemingly obvious in his tone of voice.

"Way to be a buzz kill B5, just though you might want some company or somethin…"

"Yet you remain microscopic in size every visit, how is that supposed to supply me with human interaction?" he immediately shot back "do not attempt to push a guilt trip onto me Shrinking Violet, I do not process that emotion." He stepped out from the housing, the metal immediately sliding back into place, the seam disappearing as it sealed shut. Brainiac 5 wiped his oily segmented hands on a cloth, meticulously removing the oil from in between his finger joints.

"What emotions DO you process?" she shot back.

"A wide range of them, he just rarely shows it…" came a voice from the door, which neither had noticed open, "I see you didn't change the pass codes…" Shrinking Violet had already turned to assess the newcomer, her eyes widened for a second of recognition before narrowing; Brainiac 5 hadn't moved an inch, the towel halted in movement. He seemed to be staring at a spot on his worktable, but that probably wasn't the case.

"What are you doing back?" Violet questioned, hopping off of the worktop to step closer to the well-dressed Zoranian.

"I never renounced my ties to the Legion" she held up her right hand, where sure enough adorned the legion flight ring. "I am still a Legionnaire" he hadn't looked at her yet, and a swell of unease began to gather in the pit of her stomach, she knew she'd crumble under his gaze… she'd been hoping he'd be alone…

"Disappear for two years and expect a-

-Shrinking Violet, if you would please leave" Brainiac 5 finally spoke up, silently dropping the dirtied towel onto the table top, before turning to view what had become of the woman who had left him those 2 years prior, locking cerise/violet two tone optics with lilac eyes. Shrinking Violet glanced back and forth between the two before shaking her head and walking out

"Don't make a mess" she advised softly before rounding the corner, out of sight, and immediately out of mind. Roxanne reached behind her and pressed the close button on the door, shielding them from prying eyes, this was something that needed privacy. She straightened up, trying her best not to crumble under his gaze; she'd perfected staying strong under the scrutiny of KINGS for Mora's sake… Querl Dox should NOT be that difficult.

"Two years…" was the first thing he said, "two years and 127 days…" his voice softened at the end, his optics shifting to the side, away from her "and you show up as if that time never passed…"

"I was needed…" her voice was quiet, meek, nothing of the confident authority it held moments prior.

"For what?" he shot back, his optics darting back to her eyes once more she shrunk back. All the power she had and she shrunk under his gaze… then again she knew she couldn't defeat the Coluan, he was far more powerful than she could ever hope to achieve. "What could be SO important that you leave, without saying goodbye might I add, right after that… what you did after the Sun Eater" he pinched the bridge of his nose "what does that even MEAN after this?"

"I just… I wanted you to know… before I left, my father… he set something up, you know me Brainy… royalty… arrangements." She lowered her head and his optics immediately zeroed in on her ring finger, where thin band of lighter skin surrounded the base of her ring finger, as if something had been there for a while.

"An arranged marriage?" he questioned, his optics not moving from the finger

"Yes… he called it off though… a few weeks back, right on the day" she let out a short laugh of relief "I couldn't believe it… right before I had to walk that stretch… he called it off, told me to go…" she lowered her head with a smile "he knew I don't belong there any more I guess…" her voice softer as she smiled to the ground.

"And what exactly did you want me to know, Roxanne… surely it could have been said in words more effectively than that…" she visibly flushed at his tone, it held no more anger…. There was a teasing note there, which she felt so relieved to hear once more, her favourite Coluan, teasing her again… it made her heart soar.

"It's not for now, Brainy… there has been too much time spent apart for that…" she looked up to him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her blue painted lips, which suddenly turned to a grimace "and I'm in a wedding dress… which I would love to change out of." She picked at the hem of the dress, lifting and analysing it critically

"You ran here in your _wedding dress?_" he asked incredulously, he almost laughed, a snort escaped him which earned a wider smile from the princess. Before she could retort he frowned and stepped closer, directly into her personal space, his gaze analysing, a frown on his obviously upgraded face… he looked so much more handsome up close, he used to be cute… great Mora he was adorable… but now… now he'd gone from 'aww' to 'cold shower required' and he'd probably done it to HIMSELF. Coluans, upgrades were always self-done. "Your markings" he placed a hand on her bare shoulder, the black striped markings under his fingers bumpy and rough as Goosebumps suddenly dotted her skin.

"Y-yeah… erm, they grew through it…" she smiled, reaching up to remove her necklace, which bound the human illusion to her form, slowly revealing the taller aquatic humanoid, long elegant fins surrounding her arms at the elbow, cascading down around her hands like bell sleeves. Her dress seemed to merge with her form, her chest now lilac and ruffled in various rolls of thin membrane while the thicker fabric like material pooled around her feet. She'd grown up. And then the form was gone, she'd re-placed the necklace around her neck, her human form returning, he didn't remove his hand though.

"You could have told me…" he lowered his optics a thumb running along one of the striped markings

"I thought I'd done enough damage with what I did on the bridge… I didn't want to confuse you anymore than I had…" she whispered, she'd longed to see him again those 2 years… cooped up with a man she didn't care for, having to play pleasant little princess, letting him _touch_ her… she'd almost broken his wrist the first time he'd attempted it, but here and now, she did nothing, her mind was at peace, she was finally home.

"I wasn't confused about it… in fact it made all the logical sense in the world, no matter our races history, we were always closer than most would deem a basic platonic friendship, the kiss simply solidified my suspicions… but then you vanished Roxanne; you disappeared without a note, without a goodbye, without anything but of course we figured you'd left for home, but we didn't know why, we had no idea what was going on, so we left you… against my wishes of course, but then since when has Garth ever listened to me" he scowled slightly, his hand traveling lower on her arm to a clasp around her bicep, gold in colour with a two tone stone embedded in the metal swirls, lilac and blue, her colours. "It has been, lonesome, without your _unique_ personality…" he sighed, removing his hand from her warm skin, and she releases a breath she didn't know she'd been keeping.

"… Does it still make logical sense?" she questioned, she knew the answer already, but she just wanted to hear it from him.

"It might… in due time, if you stick around for longer this time… but for now I think it's best we get you reacquainted with the team and into an actual outfit… there are new members for you to harass and mentally scar for life" he nudged her playfully, a rare smile gracing his lips.

"I'll let you lead the way, smarty pants" she smiled, and just like that they were back… the easy banter between them returning as simple as riding a bike, as though the two years had never happened. Now if only she could get his new look away from her hormonal inducing mental images…

* * *

**_Should i continue it, be honest here, should i...?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After leaving the Lab, the two were quickly caught up by Timberwolf and Chameleon Boy, the second having continually babbled to Roxanne as soon as he'd figured she wasn't about to destroy the place.

"You're quite the chatty little one aren't you" Roxanne smiled, causing Cham to pause mid-speech about his awesome Prehistoric T-Rex impression.

"You'll get used to it" Brainiac 5 supplied quietly from her other side, Roxy paid no mind to him though, her smile fixed on Cham as they walked, she knew the hallways like the back of her hand, she could walk through them blindfolded and not bump into anything.

"Of course, you're like, new! I love meeting new members, just makes me no longer the new guy!"

"Oh Cham, Roxanne isn't a new member… she's Brainy's gir-"

"-I wouldn't finish that if I were you" her expression suddenly cold and stony as she glared up at Timberwolf, whom was quite visibly startled into silence by her perfected glare.

"Mmm, we aren't and never were dating." Brainy sighed before lifting his hand and speaking into the ring, which immediately accessed the tower's comm. System. "All legionnaires on site are required in the main lounge immediately, I repeat; **all Legionnaires are required in the main Lounge immediately**" Roxanne immediately stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Brainy with an expression akin to astonishment.

"Whoa-whoa, you mean you're making me meet everyone in my WEDDING DRESS?" Brainy gave her a half-hearted shrug, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"You left me for 2 years to get married, I'm allowed vengeance."

"Oooh you petty little green bean"

"Fish stick"

"Chrome dome"

"Short stack"

"Pfft fuck you we're the same height!"

"Only because you've got HEELS on!"

Timberwolf and Chameleon boy just watched in awe as they shot insult after insult at each other, eventually stepping close enough to each other to be right in each other's faces still in a heated insult launching match, however Timberwolf couldn't really SENSE any negative emotions coming from them both, so he could only assume they were enjoying this.

"Er… T-wolf? Since when has Brainy… spoken like that…?" Cham whispered up to his fellow spectator, unsure. He'd never seen Brainy so… human, it was quite remarkable how loose he'd become in such a short time.

"Around her, always" He chuckled before raising his voice "hey Lovebirds wanna get a room or should we just corner this section of the base off while you get rid of the sexual tension right here in the hallway, I can SMELL your hormones." To say Roxanne blushed would be quite the understatement, and Brainiac 5's slight tinting of the cheeks did nothing to help his case either.

"Don't make me give you an early bath time dog boy" Roxanne threatened, seemingly unashamed of the tinting to her cheeks

"So what powers do you have… an do you have a hero name?" Cham asked, if only to break apart the current train of speech.

"Oh… the power is complicated, as is the name… I could never quite pick a name, so people just stuck with Roxy… I haven't been called that in some time though" Roxanne rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "my power it's mostly water control though, I can do a lot more but water is my speciality"

"Yeah she's like our powerhouse… all in one tiny sarcastic sassy girly meat sack" Brainy supplied in a clipped tone of voice, if she didn't know him better she'd say he was full on insulting her there, but she knew him better, she heard the tone, it was hidden well but it was there, he was teasing again.

"Shut it or I spread the videos of your alignment, Mr headless wonder" she didn't even have to LOOK at him to know he locked his jaw, optics widening a fraction as he stiffened

"You still HAVE that?" Brainy yelped aghast

"How on earth did you think I entertained myself for 2 years…?"

"By watching me in my most venerable?" Brainy raised one optical ridge, unsure of her reasoning.

"Most nutty and most obsessed with me, yep." She popped the 'p' as she almost skipped down the hall, twisting mid skip to move backwards, facing them, the skip ending as she floated instead, using her legion ring for the first time in two years. Brainy sent her a dry look before shaking his head

"It was a moment of mental weakness, I'm sure it won't happen again" his tone clipped and even as he turned to the left, where a large door resided. "We moved the lounge" was his only explanation.

Timber wolf and Chameleon boy had been content to just watch the nutty unfold quietly, both noticing the small frown crease at her brow, neither sure on what the frown was for… his statement, or the moved lounge.

"Sure it'll happen again…" Roxanne shrugged, landing beside the android, her voice quieting down so that both wolf and changer strained to hear it "you don't just 'not' align…"

"Of course not, but the reaction to you will not be the same" with that he walked through the doors and into the lounge, leaving her to stare at the back of his head forlornly. Timberwolf placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and gave her a small toothy smile

"He'll come round Rox…" she simply nodded, took a deep breath and stepped into the room after the young genius.

* * *

**Hey look chapter 2... my laptop broke and it had to be reset to factory defaults and i lost Word and it was hell.**


End file.
